


Get Well Soon

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Arthur Maxson
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Get Well Soon

the things RJ thought he’d see Arthur Maxson doing with his newfound freedom, nursing settlers back to health was not one of them.

A rather rough patch of colds and pneumonia had burned through Sanctuary shortly after Christmas. MacCready had initially helped Curie and Arthur gather supplies, set up beds, and brought sick settlers to the medical house Sole had set up. Bandanas were almost always wrapped tightly around their faces to not only hold the cold at bay but to prevent illness.

Apparently MacCready’s body hadn’t gotten that part.

He watched from a comfy chair Arthur had positioned to look out the window before he left this morning. The soft cushions felt amazing against his aching bones and the blanket Mama Murphy had given him as a late christmas present kept his fever induced shivering at bay.

RJ’s relationship with Arthur had shifted in the last five months. Neither of them knew a hundred percent were the other stood and that oftentimes caused miscommunications. 

The only thing RJ knew was he was in trouble.

Almost anything Arthur did made him flush or tongue tied. He felt like his eighteen year old self he’d left in the Capital Wasteland. He wondered if Arthur felt like he did four years ago. Was he still the young punk that wrote poetry underneath all that muscle? The jerk that broke two of his fingers making him a mod for his sniper rifle?

The sound of the door closing snapped him out of his thoughts. Arthur stood by the door shaking the snow out of his hair while he tried not to spill the contents in his hands. 

“Mama.. um..” Arthur cleared his throat as he placed the container on the island counter behind RJ. “She thought you’d like a hot meal.” Arthur’s non existent cooking skills were a sore point for him. 

“That sounds fu- freakin perfect.” MacCready slowly stood and wrapped his blanket around him like a cloak. A slight hitch in his breathing was enough to cause a coughing fit. 

“RJ, let me..” Arthur winced at the sound of the smaller man’s hoarse voice. Many of the settlers were having a hard time fighting off the illnesses. It had only knocked him out of commission for three days and Mac had helped him get better. 

I have a son, Arthur. This isn’t my first rodeo taking care of someone who’s sick.

They shared the pre war shell of a house with newcomers to Sanctuary in order to keep a tab on them. Luckily, the two newest settlers were still out working. 

“Whattt the hhhheck?!” He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as he lifted RJ into his arms and carried them to their shared bedroom. “W..w..w.warn a guy n.n.nnext time.!”

The heat that spread across his face as he set Mac down on the bed didn’t go away. Even with the time it took to gather the meal Mama had cooked for them and return to the room. 

Arthur kicked off his boots as he crossed the room and placed the meal on his bedside table. Once he was comfortable on their bed, he turned to RJ with the meal in his hands. RJ huffed and tried to slide further down on the bed.

“Relax, let me help you.”

Arthur’s voice stopped him mid slide. Mac could tell this was a huge moment, not only for the both of them, but for Arthur as well. He was a man who had been taken care of his whole life, in the Brotherhood’s eyes, and this was probably his first attempt in a long time to take care of someone else.

Arthur’s large hand dwarfed the spoon he held to RJ’s mouth. It was full of a warm broth that was the closest to chicken noodle the Commonwealth had to offer. He couldn’t help the soft groan that tore its way out of his mouth after the first several spoonfuls. The warmth not only soothed his throat, it also chased off some of the cold the blanket and Arthur’s body heat could not.

Speaking of body heat...

Arthur had slid closer to MacCready in order to keep him upright. He could feel the former Elder’s chest slowly press and recede from his side as the younger man took a breath.

When the container was finished and put off to the side, RJ turned slightly to face Arthur in order to thank him. Before he could get the words out, Arthur’s chapped lips pressed gently against his forehead. 

“I..” The slight inhalation that followed was cut off by RJ’s lips against his.


End file.
